It's My Life
by SlytherinHottie15
Summary: This is a story about Hermione Granger and how she went from a muggle born to a pureblood in one morning. Continuation of HarmonieFan's story, who was continuing it from theusedlover101.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I think we all know that J.K. Rowling does, ok? Not me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's My Life

Chapter 1 Surprise?!

It was close to the end of summer and unknown to Hermione, it was about to get crazy at the Granger house.

When Hermione woke up, she could smell her mother cooking Sunday morning breakfast. As Hermione went downstairs and got closer to the kitchen, she could hear her parents arguing about something, which was unusual because her parents never argued.

She could hear her mother ask,"Dear, what are we going to do? How are we going to tell Hermione the truth?"

"I don't know, but we have to tell her when she wakes up. Before _they _come," her father replied, stressing the word 'they'.

As soon as they were about to continue their heated discussion, Hermione walked into the kitchen with a look on her face that stated "Tell me now or else this won't be pretty".

"Ummm… Hermione… dear, why don't you sit down," her mother said.

Hermione's POV

_Uh oh this can't be good if she's asking me to sit down. _"Mom, what is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Well… Hermione I don't know how to say this, but you're adopted," Hermione's father said. As soon as those words came out of her dad's mouth she **almost **fainted.

"What do you mean I'm adopted? How can this be?" Hermione asked trying really hard to contain her anger.

"What your father and I mean is that you're not our daughter, but rather the Malfoys' daughter," her mom said. Right when Mrs. Granger said that she was a Malfoy, Hermione fainted.

It's My Life

Chapter 2: The Truth

While Hermione was asleep, she was having a nice dream about being at Hogwarts with her friends, until she felt some one shaking her shoulders and saying," _Hermione. Hermione, wake up."_

"Five more minutes," Hermione mumbled into her pillow not wanting to get up.

"But Hermione the Malfoy's are here," Mrs. Granger said knowing that it would get her daughter up.

When Hermione heard that they were there, she leapt up screaming." **WHAT?!**It was a scream that was heard around the world. (A/N: Okay not really, but it was heard around the neighborhood!)

"Wha... What are th.. they doing here?! I mean come on. If I was a Malfoy, I would look like one right," Hermione rambled.

"Hermione, you are a Malfoy," Lucius Malfoy said. "The only reason why you don't look like a Malfoy right now is because when you were a baby you had a very powerful glamour put on you. It won't come off until your 17th birthday."

After he finished, Hermione realized that her birthday was tomorrow,"Holy sh...," Hermione started to say as she fainted.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione woke up and said, "Wow, I had the weirdest dream that I was a Malfoy."

"It wasn't a dream, Hermione," a soft voice said.

Hermione looked over to her door to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in her doorway.

"Hermione listen to me, I am your mother. We had to give you away because _he _was to never know about you," Narcissa started to explain," If he knew about you, he would have taken you away from us and when you would come of age he would have tried to marry you, even if it was by force."

"But, how come you never came to me, dragged me to a corner, and told me. Why come and tell me now?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Because _he _was watching our every move," Narcissa answered.

"Well, at least do get to see what I look like?" Hermione asked.

"Take a look in the mirror," Her mother answered with a smile.

Hermione got off of her bed and looked at herself. She had medium light blondish brown hair, stormy blue eyes, a body like an hourglass (A/N: For those of you who have heard Paramore's latest song Misery Business, this is a line from it.). She also noticed that she grew from 5'5" to 5'8". "What is my real name?"

"Your real name is Hermione Jaylin Malfoy," She answered.

"Cool so I'm going to take a shower and when I get out and dressed we can go downstairs 'kay?" Hermione told her mom.

"Alright," Narcissa answered.

After Hermione's shower

Hermione went into her room and turned on the radio when she heard her favorite song. Misery Business by Paramore.( A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Paramore or this song)

It's My Life

Chapter 3: Family Bonding Time

Hermione and Narcissa went downstairs, only to be greeted by a hilarious sight. Both Lucius and Draco were fast asleep. Lucius was sprawled out on the couch, while Draco was curled up on the love seat.

Both girls crept to the guys, looked at each other and screamed," WAKE UP!!" Both of the male Malfoys jolted up, looking around to see if there was any danger, but all they saw was Narcissa and Hermione, on the ground, laughing at them.

"_So you think that, tha__t was funny, eh?" Lucius and Draco asked._

_**Yeah**__**, so what? W**__**hat are you going to do about it?" **_Hermione and Narcissa asked challengingly. When that was all said, the guys got an evil look in their eyes.

"_**Uh oh," **_the girls said as they ran away from them, but the guys were faster than them.

When the guys caught them, Draco sat on top of Hermione's back and Lucius sat on Narcissa's back. Both girls were so furious that they practically threw them off of their backs.

"_**What do you think you were doing sitting on us! Were you trying to suffocate us by sitting on us with your big butts," **_Hermione and Narcissa yelled furiously at them.

"_What do YOU think you were doing scaring us like that! We could have killed you!"_ Draco and Lucius exclaimed equally furious.

"We were thinking that you should wake up and get moving because we can't stay in one place for too long," Narcissa said leaving no room for argument.

"Fine," Lucius said admitting defeat.

As they were getting ready to leave, Hermione said to her parents," Don't worry. I'll visit I promise."

As that was said, they left the Granger household, by floo powder. When they arrived at the Malfoy Mansion, they were greeted by the Zabini family.

"Granger! What are you doing here?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise, remember when I said that I had a long lost sister," Draco said.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with Granger being here?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Well, she's my long lost sister," Draco said. Right as Draco was saying that, Blaise fainted.

"Blaise?" Draco asked worryingly.

"Oh dear, he must have fainted from shock," Mrs. Zabini said.

Ten minutes later

(Blaise's P.O.V.)

"Blaise," said a soft, feminine voice, "Blaise, wake up."

"No," Blaise said.

"Blaise get up you dweeb," Draco said.

"Drake? Is that you?" Blaise asked.

"Yes now get up you're in my sisters bed!" Draco said paranoid.

Blaise opened his eyes to see Hermione, but different.

'**Wow she looks good. Wait what am I thinking, I can't like her she's, well she's Draco's sister.'**

**( End of P.O.V.)**

While Blaise was having an inner battle with himself, Hermione was trying to get his attention.

"Blaise, Blaise," Hermione said trying to get him up and out of her room, "Blaise get up."

"What do you want woman," Blaise snapped.

"Well for one, can you... GET OFF OF MY BED!" Hermione said while screaming the last part.

Blaise, finally understanding what she wanted, hopped off of the bed, and quickly ran out of the room. Hermione was confused, 'cause she thought that she saw a blush on his face.

In the Library

"Blaise, why didn't you get up when I told you to?" Draco asked

"Well...," Blaise started to say.

"(sigh) You like my sister don't you!" Draco said.

"What! No. Why would you say that," Blaise asked blushing.

"Well for one, you're blushing," Draco stated.

"I AM NOT," Blaise yelled while storming out of the library with a deeper blush on his face.

"Yeah well we'll just see about that when we go back to school," Draco said.

At the Train station

(Harry's pov)

I was looking around for Hermione and Ron when I spotted Ron talking to a beautiful girl. **'she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's even more beautiful than Cho or Ginny(**A/N: No offense people I like both of them!) But I wondered where Hermione was.

(End of pov)

Harry snapped out of his daze when he heard Ron yell," HARRY, GET OVER HERE!"

Harry walked over to them. When he got there he asked," Hey Ron, Who's your friend?"

"Harry you don't recognize her... It's Hermione," Ron explained.

"Hermione!" Harry said while hugging her.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, but unknown to them, two certain Slytherins were watching them. One Slytherin was glaring at Harry and the other was watching his friends' reaction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well a quick note that I feel I needed to let everyone know. This story was Theusedlover101's, but then she put it up for adoption so it became HarmonieFan's story. Well then she put it up for adoption and I just couldn't let this much potential go to waste! I decided to continue writing it! Yay! So far I have posted up everything that Theusedlover101 did, but I didn't use the little bit that HarmonieFan wrote, not because I didn't like it, but because I really didn't know what to do with it and it didn't fit into the direction I wanted to take this story! I will try to post a chapter that's from me, but I don't know how soon that'll be and I'll just call it chapter 2, so I don't confuse myself. Lol! Well hope you like it! Give me some feedback and reviews please! Also ideas are always appreciated! Thanks!

xxSlytherinHottie15xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I think we all know that J.K. Rowling does, ok? Not me!

**It's My Life**

**Last time- **It was close to the end of summer and unknown to Hermione, it was about to get crazy at the Granger house.

"Mom, what is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Well… Hermione I don't know how to say this, but you're adopted," Hermione's father said. As soon as those words came out of her dad's mouth she **almost **fainted.

"What do you mean I'm adopted? How can this be?" Hermione asked trying really hard to contain her anger.

"What your father and I mean is that you're not our daughter, but rather the Malfoys' daughter," her mom said. Right when Mrs. Granger said that she was a Malfoy, Hermione fainted.

"Hermione the Malfoy's are here," Mrs. Granger said knowing that it would get her daughter up.

"Wha... What are th.. they doing here?! I mean come on. If I was a Malfoy, I would look like one right," Hermione rambled.

"Hermione, you are a Malfoy," Lucius Malfoy said. "The only reason why you don't look like a Malfoy right now is because when you were a baby you had a very powerful glamour put on you. It won't come off until your 17th birthday."

The Next Day

"Hermione listen to me, I am your mother. We had to give you away because _he _was to never know about you," Narcissa started to explain," If he knew about you, he would have taken you away from us and when you would come of age he would have tried to marry you, even if it was by force."

"But, how come you never came to me, dragged me to a corner, and told me. Why come and tell me now?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Because _he _was watching our every move," Narcissa answered.

Hermione got off of her bed and looked at herself. She had medium light blondish brown hair, stormy blue eyes, a body like an hourglass. She also noticed that she grew from 5'5" to 5'8". "What is my real name?"

"Your real name is Hermione Jaylin Malfoy," She answered.

Later, they left the Granger household, by floo powder. When they arrived at the Malfoy Mansion, they were greeted by the Zabini family.

"Granger! What are you doing here?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise, remember when I said that I had a long lost sister," Draco said.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with Granger being here?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Well, she's my long lost sister," Draco said. Right as Draco was saying that, Blaise fainted.

Ten minutes later

"Drake? Is that you?" Blaise asked.

"Yes now get up you're in my sisters bed!" Draco said paranoid.

Blaise opened his eyes to see Hermione, but different.

'**Wow she looks good. Wait what am I thinking, I can't like her she's, well she's Draco's sister.'**

While Blaisewas having an inner battle with himself, Hermione was trying to get his attention.

"Blaise, Blaise," Hermione said trying to get him up and out of her room, "Blaise get up."

"What do you want woman," Blaise snapped.

"Well for one, can you... GET OFF OF MY BED!" Hermione said while screaming the last part.

Blaise, finally understanding what she wanted, hopped off of the bed, and quickly ran out of the room.

In the library

"Blaise, why didn't you get up when I told you to?" Draco asked

"Well...," Blaise started to say.

"(sigh) You like my sister don't you!" Draco said.

"What! No. Why would you say that," Blaise asked blushing.

"Well for one, you're blushing," Draco stated.

"I AM NOT," Blaise yelled while storming out of the library with a deeper blush on his face.

"Yeah well we'll just see about that when we go back to school," Draco said.

At the Train station

Harry walked over to them. When he got there he asked," Hey Ron, Who's your friend?"

"Harry you don't recognize her... It's Hermione," Ron explained.

"Hermione!" Harry said while hugging her.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, but unknown to them, two certain Slytherins were watching them. One Slytherin was glaring at Harry and the other was watching his friends' reaction.

**Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express**

Blaise had been glaring at the Golden Trio for about five minutes, when Draco finally pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Blaise? Blaise? Blaise dude!"

"What do you want?!" Snapped an irritated Blaise as he tore his eyes away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well we should probably get on the train and you should probably stop staring at my sister because Harry and Ron have starting glaring at you." Draco said stating the obvious.

Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over towards the pair. She had just finished telling them about her summer and new family.

"So your Hermione's brother?" Ron asked, his expression unreadable.

"Um..yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Draco asked, uncertainly.

"As long as you don't hurt Hermione in anyway and neither do your friends then we don't have a problem." Harry said, with a somewhat warning tone.

"Fine. But you aren't really one to talk-!" Draco started to fire back.

"Ok boys enough." Hermione said, with a friendly smile.

_She has the cutest smile! _Blaise and Harry thought.

"Well they started it, sis!" Draco whined.

"Whatever! It was you!" Ron said defensively.

"Enough!" Hermione said, standing in between them. "Geez! You guys need to chill and cool down!" They could tell she was reaching her boiling point so they just nodded.

"Let's get on the train." Draco said.

"Yeah. We all should. It will leave in a few minutes." Hermione stated as they all made their way on to the train. Blaise stepped on before Hermione and Harry was behind Hermione.

As Hermione went to step on the train, she slipped and fell back. Harry caught her from behind as, Blaise grabbed her hand. They steadied her and when she had regained her balance Blaise let go of her hand. He noticed however that Harry still had his arms around her waist.

They were smiling at one another, when Hermione broke the silence.

"Ummm...we should.. probably get on...on the train." Hermione said blushing, aware that Blaise was still watching them.

Harry let go. "Just be careful getting on this time, Mione. Don't hurt yourself now." He joked.

"Shut up!" She replied playfully, still blushing.

Once all of them had gotten on the train, they looked around for two compartments, so they could separate into their different groups, after all they weren't exactly one big club.

But unfortunately for them there was only one compartment open, so they took it. Harry and Ron sat down on one side, while Blaise and Draco sat on the opposite side of the compartment. Hermione wasn't sure where to sit, but in the end decided to sit down next to Blaise, besides it was across from Harry and Ron so it didn't really matter.

Harry saw Blaise looking at Hermione and was immediately jealous. _Why did she sit next to him?! Can't she see that he is just staring at her like a love sick puppy?! Wait does this mean that I'm..o no, but it can't be..._

"I have to go." He said abruptly and walked out of the compartment.

Harry began pacing the train, when he suddenly ran into Ginny. "Woah! Oh hey, Ginny! What's up?"

"Hey, Harry! Nothing really, I was just looking for Dean. Have you seen him?" She asked looking at him hopefully.

"No, sorry."

"It's ok." Ginny said.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked. "You're the only one I think I can trust who will respond truthfully."

"Me? What about Hermione?" Ginny asked slightly confused.

"Well she is kind of involved in it." Harry said, a little embarrassed he had to ask something so personal.

"O, ok well shoot." Ginny said, smiling.

"How do you know when you like someone?" He asked nervously.

"Well do you think about her all the time? Do you get jealous when other guys are around her? Do you feel protective about her? Do you want to feel her touch and always hold her hand?" Ginny asked interested.

"Well basically, yeah." Harry answered.

"So you like Hermione." It was a statement, not a question. "Well does she know?"

"Not really. I mean I always loved her as a friend, but I didn't expect myself to have feelings for her.." He said, while running his hand through his hair.

"I see what you mean, but if you really feel that way about her, then you should tell her." Ginny said

"Are you sure? I mean like, I'm not sure if I really like her though..." Harry said leaning against the door of someones compartment.

"Well I really can't help you then, Harry. I'm sorry, but I can't decide your feelings for you. You have to decide yourself and if you don't figure it out soon, you may find that it is too late." Ginny said walking away.

_Where does this leave me? Do I like her or not? Should I tell her how I feel? _He walked back to his compartment as Ginny words repeated in his head, 'if you don't figure it out soon, you may find that it is too late...' Harry just didn't know what to do. I mean he did like her, but was it worth all this? Maybe losing his friendship and much, much more...

He plopped down on the seat next to Ron and saw that nothing real exciting was going on in the compartment. Hermione was listening to her i-pod as she stared out the window and leaning slightly on Blaise. Blaisewas staring at Hermione. Draco was reading some book, and Ron was stuffing his face with a chicken sandwich.

Harry decided to pull out the book '2000 Things You Never Knew About Quidditch.' He began reading, but couldn't help to glance at Hermione and Blaise every once in a while.

Soon the train pulled into Hogsmeade station as everyone got up and stretched. "That seemed like such a long train ride." Hermione said yawning.

"I know! It's like I thought Hogwarts was closer." Blaise said.

"Common let's just go." Harry said dragging his trunk out of the compartment.

They separated into three different carriages. Harry and Ron went withSeamus, Dean, and Neville. Hermione went with Ginny, Luna, and to everyone's surprise Lavender. Draco and Blaisewent with Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle.

After a rather bumpy ride, everyone got to the castle and began clambering up the steps.

**Ok a little short, but I have to stop there. I need to post this and my hands are getting tired. Plus I have a few really important things to deal withso sorry! Anyways let me know what you think and if you liked it! I just came up with a really good twist! Review please! Can't wait to read all those reviews! Until next chapter! O and sorry that the what happened last time segment was basically as long as the chapter, but you must remember I had to take stuff from four chapters so there you go...that's my explanation.**

**xxSlytherinHottie15xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it! Nothing! Nada! None! Can I be any clearer? **

**It's My Life**

**Chapter 3: The Great Hall And Beyond...**

Hermione met up with Blaise and Draco in the entrance hall. Blaise smiled awkwardly and Draco gave her a hug, but he seemed a little off. "Hey we'll meet up with you after the feast ok?"

"Ok." She sighed. "I guess it would look weird if I sat with you at the Slytherin table when I'm in Gryffindor anyways."

"Definitely, but don't worry we can talk during the feast." He gave her an encouraging smile.

As she walked away towards the Great Hall she saw Harry and Ron and went to sit by them. After everyone had settled the sorting hat sprang to life.

"In a land of old when I was young is when Hogwarts truly started;

Four founders of our ancient school taught to never be divided;

But one mistake turned that around and our unity came crashing down;

For Slytherin fought with the rest and put their friendship to the test;

He wanted to teach only those whose blood was most pure;

But the others said no way no how we are not so sure;

They continued to bicker and fight and lie until the time came to decide;

He was out voted three to one so they thought the school was finally done;

For Slytherin threatened to leave Hogwarts any day;

However he stayed for many years, but never was anything the same;

The group had split into four separate houses;

The first of four is the one with all the brains and the books;

You can't get in it with courage or with your good looks;

Though if you like the color blue perhaps this is the house for you;

Now if you like Ravenclaw stand up and take the challenge;

But if you want a different path then follow me along;

The next house of course is made for those with courage, honor, and strength;

Within it are held those of bravery and truth;

They stand up to anyone here and there, but can still be a sleuth;

Of course it's great Gryffindor, that I am speaking of;

But if you're more into lust than you are into love;

Perhaps a house of cunning and sly ones is for you;

In case you haven't figured it out this is the Slytherin house;

So be prepared for turmoil, fights, and whatever else can arouse;

The last, but certainly not least is one with loyalty so very deep;

They are always true through and through til the tumbling end;

So if you rely very much on your group of friends;

This would be the place for you;

Don't reprimand me it is true;

So there you go my job is done;

Now it's up to you to choose the one."

(My own composed sorting hat song btw, words and all.)

Clapping and cheering followed and McGonagall began to sort the first years. The older students were hungry and didn't pay as much attention as the second and third years did. When the last one was sorted, there were many sighs of 'yes,' and 'finally.' However, Dumbledore stood up and whispered something to McGonagall. She nodded her head and sat at the appropriate chair, but left the sorting hat.

"I apologize for delaying the feast a second longer, but there is someone who needs to still be sorted." At this point people searched for the 'missing' first year. "She is an older student and I will now call her." There was a dramatic pause for effect.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, let's just get this over with!" Ron grumbled. "Sort the stupid girl I'm hungry!"

"Will Hermione Malfoy please step forward." Dumbledore practically ordered.

"What?!" She screamed to the whole of Gryffindor table. Ron's mouth dropped open in surprise and Harry looked confused.

She looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco and Blaise instinctively look the opposite way, suddenly interested in the tapestries hanging from the ceiling.

"Hermione Malfoy." Dumbledore called again.

Slowly she got up and walked to the front of the great hall. The entire time she glared straight at Blaise and Draco. They were thankful looks couldn't kill because they would be way past dead right now.

"Sorry, Hermione." Dumbledore whispered. "I didn't want this to happen either, but I have to follow your parents wishes...Now have a seat."

She sat on the stool feeling awkward as Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. Her heart sank when it shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Silence. Everyone was stunned by the fact that Hermione had just been placed into Slytherin. Hermione fought back tears as she went and sat in the only available seat, across from Draco. She desperately looked at Harry and Ron for sympathy, but they were as lost as her.

As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech, everyone began to eat. The trio looked at each other, nodded, and all simultaneously got up and walked out the door. Blaise and Draco followed suit.

Hermione was in tears as they walked onto the grounds outside. She needed air now!

"How?..Why?...Wha-" She sniffled, and took a deep breath.

"It'll be ok, Mione." Harry squeezed her in a side hug.

"Yeah, Herms, don't worry." Ron said rubbing her shoulders.

They heard footsteps running behind them. "Hermione!" Someone called out.

The boys turned around and glared as Hermione kept walking.

"Save it, Malfoy! She doesn't want to see you or him right now!" Harry informed the pair.

Get out of my way, Potter!" Threatened Draco as he drew his wand.

He snorted. "Make me," was his teasing reply and he drew his own wand.

"Cru-!"

"Draco!" Hermione shouted in his ear and had her wand poked into his side, as she had taken him by surprise. "I wouldn't do that if I were a scum bag like you!" She spit loathingly.

"Oh, glad you came to join us, _sis_."

"Shut up, you son of a-!" She was jerked back violently by Blaise who instantly had a wand to her neck, and an arm tightly secured around her waist.

"Sorry, but you need to learn the rules and discipline for pureblooded families, Hermione, and Blaise and I know just how to train you." Draco and Blaise smirked.

"Let go of her this minute." Harry and Ron threatened.

"Family comes first and if you try anything my sister will pay the price." Draco snarled, narrowing his eyes.

"Hermione, don't worry we will get you-!"

"Don't do anything!" Hermione told them sternly. "I'll handle this, ok. I will go with them and see you later ok. I don't have a choice anyways."

"Go!" Draco told them and after giving her one last look of sorrow they departed.

Draco Blaise dragged Hermione to Hogsmeade.

"Now, let's go see mom and dad shall we?" Draco smirked and the three apparated away on the spot.

**There now I'm done with this chapter! I needed to update so bad! Anyways review, review, and, oh yeah, review. Until next time. **

**xxSlytherinHottie15xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it! Nothing! Nada! None! Can I be any clearer? **

**It's My Life**

**Last time -**

"Definitely, but don't worry we can talk _during_ the feast." He gave her an encouraging smile.

As she walked away towards the Great Hall she saw Harry and Ron and went to sit by them.

"I apologize for delaying the feast a second longer, but there is someone who needs to still be sorted." At this point people searched for the 'missing' first year. "She is an older student and I will now call her." There was a dramatic pause for effect.

"Will Hermione Malfoy please step forward." Dumbledore practically ordered.

"What?!" She screamed to the whole of Gryffindor table. Ron's mouth dropped open in surprise and Harry looked confused.

She looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco and Blaise instinctively look the opposite way, suddenly interested in the tapestries hanging from the ceiling.

"Hermione Malfoy." Dumbledore called again.

"Sorry, Hermione." Dumbledore whispered to her when she got there. "I didn't want this to happen either, but I have to follow your parents wishes...Now have a seat."

"Slytherin!"

The trio left as soon as the feast began. Blaise and Draco followed suit.

Hermione was in tears as they walked onto the grounds outside.

They heard footsteps running behind them. "Hermione!" Someone called out.

Get out of my way, Potter!" Threatened Draco as he drew his wand.

He snorted. "Make me," was his teasing reply and he drew his own wand.

"Cru-!"

"Draco!" Hermione shouted in his ear and had her wand poked into his side, as she had taken him by surprise. "I wouldn't do that if I were a scum bag like you!" She spit loathingly.

She was jerked back violently by Blaise who instantly had a wand to her neck, and an arm tightly secured around her waist.

"Sorry, but you need to learn the rules and discipline for pureblooded families, Hermione, and Blaise and I know just how to train you." Draco and Blaise smirked.

"Let go of her this minute." Harry and Ron threatened.

"Family comes first and if you try anything my sister will pay the price." Draco snarled, narrowing his eyes.

Draco and Blaise dragged Hermione to Hogsmeade.

"Now, let's go see mom and dad shall we?" Draco smirked and the three apparated away on the spot.

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home**

_Somewhere_

_The man sat in throne-like chair. His pet hissing around his feet. His servant scuttled into the room._

_"Master, your dinner is served." He handed him a tray of unidentifiable food, never a good sign._

_"Take it away, I don't feel in the mood to eat." The strange man dismissed it with a wave of his hand._

_The short, and balding man did as he was told._

_The master was in deep thought. My work must carry on...But how? The Malfoy's were a last resort, but even that has proved to fail. Suddenly the mark on the man's arm burnt green, and in his mind came the brief outline of a young woman, but it disappeared as quickly as it came._

_"Yes! I can't believe it worked! My work shall finally be finished!" His eyes gleamed unnervingly as plots formed in his mind. "Time to visit some old friends..."_

_Darkness, now over took the scene, and Hermione was in a room. She heard a door open and close. _

_"Hermione..." Two red slits looked at her from the other end of the room._

_"Wh..who's there?" Her voice cracked, giving away her fear._

_"It's me, Hermione. Your new fiance." _

_"I...I don't kn...know what you..are talking about..." She replied. _

_"Lying does not suit you, honey. I know your father told you all about our little agreement. You know exactly why I came." _

_"No..." She whispered. "You weren't suppose to come... You weren't suppose to be alive..." _

_"Oh, but I am...and now I've come for my wife to be." He answered smoothly. "Unless of course you never want to see your family again." He continued with an evil glint in his eye. _

_"Leave me and my family alone!" She shouted. _

_"Have it your way then." He turned to Hermione's right and suddenly Draco was standing there. "Advera K-"_

"NO!!!" Hermione woke up shouting, in the Slytherin dormitry. She was soaked in sweat, as beads continued to form on her forehead, and roll down her tear stained face.

"Hermione, are you alright?" The girl named Maddie asked concerned from her right. She had always been a good friend of Draco and Blaise, and Hermione had been let into the common room by her last night. They had not gotten to know each other too much, but hit it off from the start. She was the only friend Hermione had in Slytherin and she had a feeling she would need one of them, as time wore on.

"Uh...ye...yeah jus...just had a ni...nightmare." Hermione stuttered in utter confusion.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, shaken with Hermione's pale appearance.

"No...I...I'd rather n..not." She said, still flustered from the cloudy dreams. "I..it was really ju...just a ba..bad dream...No big deal."

"Ok, if you're sure." Said Maddie, still unconvinced.

Hermione checked the clock. It was 5 am, and she knew that there was no chance of her getting back to sleep. She stared at the ceiling for twenty minutes, and decided it was time to get up. She went into the bathroom and took a 40 minute shower. When she got out, she did a few charms on her hair and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red v-neck shirt, on top of a yellow-gold cami. Even though she was placed in Slytherin due to her family's blood, she decided to wear Gryffindor colors just to make her _dearest _brother and his _charming_ friend angry. Plus, Hermione knew she would give her friends a laugh.

Once, she was dressed and had finished getting ready the clock read 6:20. Hermione decided to go for an early breakfast, even though classes wouldn't start till 8.

She walked through the dungeons without encountering anyone, which was the sign of a good morning in Hermione's opinion. She especially did not want to see Draco or Blaise, as she remember last night and the nightmare she had afterwards.

_Outside Malfoy Manor_

_They trio apparated right in front of the huge mansion, and Blaise still had his arm latched around Hermione's waist._

_"Let me go you jerks!" Hermione shouted, trying to wriggle herself free._

_"No way! I'm not gonna get in trouble just so you can run back to Potter and that Weasel!" Blaise retorted._

_"Well let me tell you something; they're a whole lot better than you two!" Hermione screamed, while jabbing her elbow into his rib cage._

_Blaise taken by surprise, let his arm drop, as he gasped for air. She pushed him into Draco, making them topple to the ground. Hermione then ran towards the forest, and was about to apparate when a hand grabbed her ankle, swiftly pulling her down._

_Hermione felt her ankle twist and groaned in pain. Turning around she came face to face with her father, of all people._

_Lucius grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up, not releasing her. "Let's go. Now!"_

_She entered the manor, and could see three people in the sitting area. Blaise was glaring at her, Draco held his mask of emotion, and Narcissa looked somewhat sad._

_"Care to explain." Lucius said coldly, pushing Hermione towards the others._

_"You said to bring her home once she had been sorted." Draco was annoyed. "And besides she was the one fighting us."_

_"Shut up you-" Hermione began, but Lucius cut her off._

_"Stop! Why did he sort her so quickly? I thought he would wait." He seemed aggravated._

_"Father, Dumbledore goes against everything you tell him." Draco supplied, while thinking 'not quite...'_

_"Listen, you can't play both sides of the field. It just doesn't work that way. You have to choose your side, dear." Narcissa said, frightened and worriedly._

_"Well, it looks like Dumbledore chose for us! The fool!" Yelled Lucius in rage. "I don't want to lose her!...Not again!"_

_"Lucius, maybe he won't go through with it." Narcissa suggested hopefully._

_"Oh, yeah, because that worked out so great when I didn't want to get the Dark Mark!" Draco spat out, doubt present in his mind._

_"Wait a minute! What's going on?!" Hermione asked alarmed. She was completely lost, but obviously they were talking about her._

_"Sit down, hun. Let me explain. You see is goes like this," Narcissa began. "We helped the Dark side and the Dark Lord for a very long time. A long time ago, after we had sent you away, he somehow found out that we had a daughter in the world, but she was believed to be dead. Voldemort was suspicious though. He needed - and still needs an heir-...so he ordered us to sort you into Slytherin whenever we had found you, and it would alert him immediately about your presence due to the blood pact we made with him... In the pact we, being undoubtedly loyal, would promise him our only daughter, if she was found to be alive, in...in marriage after she had turned 17, under the condition that he would not kill our family. He has held up his end of the blood pact, therefore he will now come after us, you more specifically."_

_To say Hermione was speechless and angry, was an understatement. Keeping her voice steady, she asked in dangerously quiet voice, "And if I refuse to marry him?"_

_"It's a blood pact, so we will all die if you don't hold up your end of the bargain." Lucius replied sharply. "Besides if you refuse, he will force you to."_

_She was absolutely furious with her entire family, since they all clearly knew about this. "How in the hell could you do this to me?! What is wrong with you all?! You didn't even care about me, just your own sorry asses!!! I can't believe I thought you might actually care for me!" Hermione shouted outraged._

_"Sweetie-" Narcissa began, but Hermione cut her off._

_"I'm leaving!" The witch stomped towards the entrance, and apparated back to Hogwarts with a 'pop.'_

Hermione had never been more upset in her life, than at that moment. She was hurt, angry, and upset. Her family hadn't even considered her of her life. What if she had already married someone?! Not that she was anywhere near prepared to marry anyone, but just the thought of being forced to marry someone that evil regardless of her life or plans! Ugh! She couldn't stand it. She got to the Great Hall and walked instinctively towards the Gryffindor table, but remembered that she had been resorted.

She quickly made a sharp turn and sat at towards the end of the Slytherin table, seeing that most students weren't up yet. She ate some bacon and then some toast, with jam and butter, while taking occasional sips of her ice cold pumpkin juice. Hermione was done eating by 6:40, but sat at the table for another 20 minutes before finally deciding to get up and go for a walk.

Once outside on the grounds Hermione walked towards the black lake, watching the beautiful sunrise ahead of her. She was lost in her thoughts, and tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground. Hermione quickly braced herself for the impact she was sure that would come, but instead a strong pair of hands gripped her waist, to stop her from falling. Hermione turned around to see....

**Haha! Cliffy I know, but I had to! Anyways since I feel it's been awhile since I've updated I tried to make this chapter extra long. Tell me what you think! And you will see Blaise and Draco in the next chapter, but I centered this one mainly around Hermione. Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Review! Til the next chap.**

**xxSlytherinHottie15xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot, the rest is sadly J.K. Rowlings...**

**It's My Life**

**Last Time:**

Hermione's Nightmare

_"No..." She whispered. "You weren't suppose to come... You weren't suppose to be alive..." _

_"Oh, but I am...and now I've come for my wife to be." He answered smoothly. "Unless of course you never want to see your family again." He continued with an evil glint in his eye. _

_"Leave me and my family alone!" She shouted. _

_"Have it your way then." He turned to Hermione's right and suddenly Draco was standing there. "Advera K-"_

"NO!!!" Hermione woke up shouting, in the Slytherin dormitry.

Hermione's dicussion with her family (which caused the nightmare)

_"Wait a minute! What's going on?!" Hermione asked alarmed. She was completely lost, but obviously they were talking about her._

_"Sit down, hun. Let me explain. You see is goes like this," Narcissa began. "We helped the Dark side and the Dark Lord for a very long time. A long time ago, after we had sent you away, he somehow found out that we had a daughter in the world, but she was believed to be dead. Voldemort was suspicious though. He needed - and still needs an heir-...so he ordered us to sort you into Slytherin whenever we had found you, and it would alert him immediately about your presence due to the blood pact we made with him... In the pact we, being undoubtedly loyal, would promise him our only daughter, if she was found to be alive, in...in marriage after she had turned 17, under the condition that he would not kill our family. He has held up his end of the blood pact, therefore he will now come after us, you more specifically."_

_To say Hermione was speechless and angry, was an understatement. Keeping her voice steady, she asked in dangerously quiet voice, "And if I refuse to marry him?"_

_"It's a blood pact, so we will all die if you don't hold up your end of the bargain." Lucius replied sharply. "Besides if you refuse, he will force you to."_

Hermione at Hogwarts now

Once outside on the grounds Hermione walked towards the black lake, watching the beautiful sunrise ahead of her. She was lost in her thoughts, and tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground. Hermione quickly braced herself for the impact she was sure that would come, but instead a strong pair of hands gripped her waist, to stop her from falling. Hermione turned around to see....

**Chapter 5:** **Hate and Love Is A Thin Line**

Hermione turned around to see Blaise holding her. She instantly jerked away from his grip, and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Mia," Blaise called. Hermione ignored him and continued to keep moving forward.

He easily caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. "Mia, can you just stop for one second."

"What do you think?" She asked viciously as she tugged on her wrist, without affect.

"I think you're not going anywhere until you listen." The Italian said, smirking at her. Hermione just glared in response. "Good," He said. "Now about last night, Mia-"

"My name's Hermione!" She yelled in frustration.

"You know, as well as I do, that the name given by your birth parents is Mia, and therefore I shall address you as so. Now, _Mia_, as I was saying last night was a slight misunderstanding. Draco and I were just trying to protect you. Honestly though, you should stay away from Potter and Weasely because they only attract the Dark Lord, and we are trying to keep that from happening."

"Is that so?" She asked sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yes it is, sis." Draco said quietly from behind her.

"Well if you were _really_ trying to keep that from happening our loving parents shouldn't have made any pacts with a vile, cruel wizard, giving up their daughter's right to choose who she loves and marries! And if your family truly loves you they should tell you that they're your family and not it keep it a secret, so you don't know that for the past six years you've been looking your brother in the facing and hating him! Isn't _that_ so?" Hermione angrily retorted, as she tore her wrist from Blaise's grip and walked away towards the castle.

"She's right," croaked Draco. "And she has every right to _hate_ me for keeping it from her..."

Blaise stared, unsure what to do. Then he spoke up, "She doesn't hate you, mate. She's just hormonal right now. It must be that time of the month, you know." He tried to joke it off, but Draco continued to look sullen. Blaise sighed, "Honestly, Draco...I'm not even sure she hated you when you were her 'enemy'...I just think she thinks she hated you, but hate and love run on a thin line. Maybe deep down she felt you were her brother, and thought that love, was actually hate..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Draco replied.

"Let's go eat," he said changing the subject. "Once you get food, you'll feel better, Drake." The pair calmly walked to the great hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ron glared at them throughout breakfast. "Hmm, those guys are too over protective, don't ya think?" Blaise asked curiously.

"She was like their sister...that's all I can expect at the moment. It's an emotional time for her. She needs someone." Draco responded sadly.

"Mia, has us." He pointed out.

"But she doesn't want to have anything to do with us. She wants her_ friends_." Draco dejectedly admitted.

"Some friends, always putting her in danger, battling with death eaters, breaking laws..." Blaise loathingly ranted.

"Let's just go to potions." He pushed his untouched plate away, and rose from the bench.

In potions, Hermione was the only Slytherin to sit with the Gryffindors. Snape strutted in with his cloak billowing behind him. "Everyone get up! I have seating arrangements for the entire class." An audible groan was heard as each person got out of their seat and stood in a large group at the front.

"Zabini, Malfoy. Parkinson, Patil. Nott, Weasley. Malfoy, Potter. Leroz, Brown. Crabbe, Finnigan. Goyle, Thomas. Greengrass, Lovegood. Smith, Boot. Abbot, Patil. And Macmillan, Corner." Snape finished and growled with impatience. "Now get to your seats!" Hemione caught Harry's eye, and nodded to him. They had been paired together. _Well at least something's going right in my life,_ she thought.

They sat down in the back row. "Now I'm guarenteed to pass with you, Mione!" Harry beamed.

"Honestly, Harry, I'm not that smart." She giggled.

"Well then if that's true, it must be true that I'm not the boy who lived." He replied with mock horror.

"Oh, shut up! Haha...your gonna..g...get us in tr..trouble for talk..talking. Haha..." Her petite form shaked with laughter.

"Well then at least it's detention with a beautiful, cute girl." Harry whispered low in her ear. He could make out the blush on her cheeks forming.

"Stop joking," she said.

"Who said I was joking, I was serious Hermione. You are beautiful, and particularly cute." He softly said, and turned to look in her honey brown eyes.

"Th-thanks." Hermione stuttered, with embarassment. She had never been called beautiful by someone other than her parents and Viktor.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Potter, Malfoy!" Snape shouted. "Come here." The four got up and went to the front of the classroom.

"Yes, sir?" Asked Blaise and Draco politely.

"What?" Hermione snd Harry asked, annoyed.

"You four are to switch partners. Draco you'll be with Potter, and Blaise you will be with Malfoy." He explained.

"What?!" They all shouted.

"No that's completely unfair!"

"I like the partner I have!"

"But we hate each other!"

"I'm not going to be his partner!"

"We refuse!" They oddly finished together.

"You can't refuse I'm a teacher," Snape responded with finality.

"But-"

"No! Now go move your things!" Draco, Harry, and Blaise went to collect their things and move.

Hermione remained where she was. "I'll go to my head of house. I won't work with him."

"Your looking at your head of house," He reminded her, rather gently.

"I don't care if my so called _parents_ had me sorted into Slytherin, you might be Malfoy's and Zabini's head of house, but you certainly aren't mine!" She stated furiously as tears threatened to fall on her delicate cheeks. She then turned and stormed out of the classroom.

He sighed and continued on with class.

The End Of Potions Class

"After you clean up your station, you may leave." Snape announced as he saw class ended in five minutes. As everyone began filing out Snape called, "Blaise, Draco, a word?"

The two boys stayed back and approached his desk. "Yes, Professor?"

"I trsut you know I kept you back for an important reason?"

"Yes, sir." Was the immediate response.

"I have known you both for serveral years now, and I have also known of the delicate situation with Mia. I knew there would be difficulties when she was reunited to her true family and I believe she is some what struggling to cope well with the current situation at hand. Unfortunately, she was sorted and then told she was to marry the Dark Lord, all in a short time spand, making it very over whelming for her. She does not yet know of the connection her and I have, as I am her God Father, just as I am yours, Draco. I know that she won't accept help or comfort from me. However, you two will do well to get through to her and perhaps later on we can inform her about my being her God Father also."

"We will try Severus," they answered, with a strong determination. "But that's all we can do."

"I know. That will be all." Snape responded with a dismal wave of his hand. As Draco and Blaise were about to leave they heard Snape tell them, "Oh, and whatever you do, protect her..."

They nodded, but kept their pace the same.

Hermione wasn't seen for the rest of the day, not even at dinner. Harry and Ron had checked everywhere they could think of: the library, the Gryffindor common room, the room of requirement, Hagrid's Hut, the grounds, even the owlery, but found nothing.

Meanwhile, Blaise and Draco had skipped dinner and went to wait in the Slytherin common room. She would have to come back to her own house eventually and when she did, they would be there. They had asked the other girl's to check the dormitories and was informed that they were empty. They began to make dragons and snakes of fire fly through the air out of mere boredom. They talked every once in awhile about non-chalant things and kept waiting. All the other Slytherin's had gone straight to their dorms, knowing better than to get in the pair's way.

Eventually towards midnight, the portrait opened, and in slipped Hermione. She quickly headed straight for the stairs to the girls dormitories, but Blaise was faster and immediately blocked the door way.

"Move, Zabini." She growled in a low tone.

"You know we really should be on a first name basis, Mia." He smirked, "Besides I just can't call you Malfoy, it's too awkward, don't cha think?"

"Not really and even if we were on a first name basis, my name is Hermione." She glaringly replied.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetie. You will get used to Mia eventually. I'm just helping that process along."

Draco was watching the scene from the side line, amused.

"I've had a rough enough day as it is." Hermione told Blaise. "Go away!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No." He calmly told her.

"Ugh!" She was getting riled up. "Why not?!"

"Your just too angry, Mia. You need to cope with your emotions not run away from them."

"I'm not running away from them, and I am angry thank you, and for the last time my name is NOT Mia! Besides no one said I needed your help and I certainly didn't ask for it!" Hermione heatedly screamed.

Blaise gave a slight nod to Draco, meaning he could handle it, so Draco slipped upstairs, as if he was never there. Blaise took a step towards her.

"What are you doing?!"

"You will see," Blaise answered as he took another step forward.

"Stay away from me!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you...Mia." He comfortingly whispered softly.

Her honey brown eyes looked deep into his. "I believe you," Hermione whispered and she took a small step towards Blaise. "But I...I just can't!" Her form rushed swiftly out of the room.

"Mia!" Blaise yelled rushing after her.

**Ok I'm gonna stop there.I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm really sorry. I'm gonnatry to update more since I have a storyline somewhat. I liked writing this chapter alot because it shows Hermione crashing down and all her different feelings/emotions. Obviously she isn't handling it well. Let me know what you think and if you want more Harry or Blaise? Review please!**

**Slytherinhottie15**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I am really sorry I haven't been able to right…everything was just so chaotic! But I'm back and I will try to update all of my fics more regularly and stay on top of things. Anyways here's the update…

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Harry Potter, but I sure wish I did!**

**It's My Life**

**Last Time:**

On Hogwarts Grounds

"Well if you were _really_ trying to keep that from happening our loving parents shouldn't have made any pacts with a vile, cruel wizard, giving up their daughter's right to choose who she loves and marries! And if your family truly loves you they should tell you that they're your family and not it keep it a secret, so you don't know that for the past six years you've been looking your brother in the facing and hating him! Isn't _that_ so?" Hermione angrily retorted, as she tore her wrist from Blaise's grip and walked away towards the castle.

"She's right," croaked Draco. "And she has every right to _hate_ me for keeping it from her..."

Blaise stared, unsure what to do. Then he spoke up, "She doesn't hate you, mate. She's just hormonal right now. It must be that time of the month, you know." He tried to joke it off, but Draco continued to look sullen. Blaise sighed, "Honestly, Draco...I'm not even sure she hated you when you were her 'enemy'...I just think she thinks she hated you, but hate and love run on a thin line. Maybe deep down she felt you were her brother, and thought that love, was actually hate..."

In Potions

"I don't care if my so called _parents_ had me sorted into Slytherin, you might be Malfoy's and Zabini's head of house, but you certainly aren't mine!" She stated furiously as tears threatened to fall on her delicate cheeks. She then turned and stormed out of the classroom.

He sighed and continued on with class.

In the Slytherin Common Room

"Stay away from me!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you...Mia." He comfortingly whispered softly.

Her honey brown eyes looked deep into his. "I believe you," Hermione whispered and she took a small step towards Blaise. "But I...I just can't!" Her form rushed swiftly out of the room.

"Mia!" Blaise yelled rushing after her.

**Chapter 6:…Not Your Common Room…**

Hermione only made it out of the common room and down the corridor before her legs gave out from under her. She tumbled to the ground and scraped her knees on the rough stone of the dungeons. Tears were streaming down her face. The smartest witch of the century didn't know what to do or who to trust. _Could Blaise and Draco really care for her? She was Draco's sister and he seemed to like her…but she spent the past six years hating him. How can he truly care for her? _

Just then, a dark haired boy turned the corner out of breath. "Mia…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to run out like that and I'm sorry I keep calling you Mia, but…it's who I've always known Draco's sister as. We were never on a first name basis before…and well I know I'm a jerk and I don't deserve for you to listen to me at all…I just want to _protect_ you."

Hermione turned her head and laughed bitterly. "Thanks for the thought Za-" she paused. "Blaise, but I don't think anyone can protect me now. And I shouldn't have been so unwilling to listen to you guys. I'm sorry…everything is just so different…"

His tanned hand reached out to gently lift her chin. Blaise looked softly into her chocolate carmel eyes, "I know it's hard, but Draco and I will be here for you every step of the way and we _will_ protect you as much as we can."

"Thanks." She wiped the tears away. "It really does mean a lot…" Silence engulfed the pair. Hermione turned towards him. "I was trying to run away and be Hermione Granger again…but I know that I can't ever be her again. That's not me anymore. I'm Hermione Malfoy now…and I just have to accept it. I have no other choice." She swallowed thickly, praying the tears would not flow. The gods must have heard her.

"Your world is changing, Mia. Sorry! I mean Hermione." Blaise quickly corrected himself.

She shook her head full of soft, brown curls. "Don't be sorry…you said it before. It's the nickname my parents gave me. It's alright if you call me Mia, Blaise…"

He gave her a brilliant smile, making his white teeth stand out against his olive tan skin. "I know you don't believe it, but Draco cares for you Mia…You guys did have those battles before and you did punch him, effectively breaking his nose third year," Blaise winked at her, "but that was before you knew anything. And besides who doesn't like a little sibling rivalry sometimes?" Mia began laughing and nodding her head.

"I guess you right, Blaise…"

The Italian smirks, the trade Slytherin smirk. "Always am…Now lets go back to the common room. You look like you can use some sleep."

Hermione stood up and began to walk towards the Slytherin Common Room, but Blaise pulls her back. "And by the way I forgot to mention something…"

"Oh, really? And what is that exactly?" She asked, with a smile.

"You're the Head Girl, Mia…and the Slytherin Common Room is not your common room." Mia gasped in shock! She ran out of the feast before Dumbledore announced it! What was she thinking? She doesn't even know who the Head Boy is! "Jeez, breathe, Mia! Drake would kill me if you passed out because of me!"

Mia sucked in a sharp breathe. And then exhaled slowly. "So…who is my roommate?"

"Roommate?" He asked sharply, caught off guard. "There's only one Head Girl…"

"I'm talking about the Head Boy," she told him and rolled her eyes.

He looked relieved. "For a second I thought I would be living with two girls this year, but lucky for me I get just one girl...the perfect one."

Mia squealed in excitement! "Eek! This is going to be the best year ever! Let's go to the common room…"

They made their way to the third floor. Blaise led Mia to the portrait of a black and green dragon blowing fire towards and silver and blue dragon, which in return was blowing an icy mist. The tips of their tails touched in the background, and for a moment Hermione thought they made the shape of a heart, but after she looked again she appeared to be wrong.

"Weird…so what's the password roomie?" She asked, stifling a yawn with her hand.

Blaise placed his hand thoughtfully on his chin and pretended to think about. "I don't know…I can't seem to remember…hmmm…" Mia playfully elbowed him. "Oh yeah now I remember." He grins. "It's _change_."

The portrait slide open, revealing a perfectly furnished room before the pair.

"Wow," gasped Mia. She stepped in with Blaise behind her.

The room was bigger than the Slytherin Common Room. It had plush green carpet and silvery furniture embroidered with green stitching. There was a fire roaring in the silver fireplace and a mantle above. On the mantle were two pictures: one of Blaise and one of Mia. On the left wall there was a set of French doors that led out onto the balcony made of white marble, which over looked the entire grounds and gave an amazing view.

To the right of the room was a kitchen, complete with an oven, a microwave, a sink, a fridge, and a dishwasher. The kitchen floor was creamy tile. The cupboards were made of dark, mahogany wood and held dishes for the Heads use. Mia checked the fridge and found that it already held some of her favorite foods and beverages, as well as what she assumed to be some of Blaise's favorites. The freezer had plenty of ice to keep drinks cold and there were a couple cartons of ice cream, too. The counters were smooth and made of black granite, sparkling with silver.

There was another room off of the kitchen and common room. It was in the far right corner, and where the walls should have met to form a corner, they curved inwards to form an arch, allowing access to the room. Mia entered it curiously, and was awed into silence. The room was a library and a study, which was quite large. The green plush carpet was back underneath her feet, and there was a table in the corner made of cherry wood. There was a vast window that would let light flood into the room during the day and open for fresh air, if needed. Bookshelves made of cheery wood covered most of the walls and held many fascinating books, many which she had never read and some which were her favorites to read over and over. In the center of the room there was a couch and a few arm chairs around a small black coffee table, with silver accents.

When Mia came out, Blaise was chuckling quietly at her. She was so enthralled with everything she saw. It was cute really; although he had to admit when he was first exploring their new living arrangements he was very impressed. Dumbledore had outdone himself this time. It was then that Mia noticed the green carpeted stairs leading upstairs. The railings were an elegant black and as she got to the second landing, Mia saw three doors.

She explored the middle one first and found the bathroom. There was a silver towel rack with two emerald green towels: one embroidered with a silver 'H' and the other with a silver 'B'. There were two sinks and a mirror for getting ready in the morning. There was a bathtub similar to the one in the prefect's bathroom. It was deep and large enough to be a small swimming pool, with a silver faucet to fill it. There were quite a few smaller faucets as well to choose various bubble baths; something Mia would experiment with in the future. The shower was large enough for a few people to be able to fit in it, and the toilet was against the far wall. There were two doors at opposite ends, that she assumed lead to their separate bedrooms.

Mia chose the left door and entered her bedroom. Surprisingly it wasn't done in green; instead the colors were purple, silver and black. The carpet was silver and most of the furniture was a polished, sparkling black accented with silver. The bedding was purple embroidered with silver and silver drapes to give her extra privacy, if she wished. There was a work desk in the corner. The dresser was against the wall, opposite the king size bed. To the left of the bed was Mia's walk-in closet where she already found her entire wardrobe hung and organized perfectly. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed, underneath a purple cushioned bench. There was also a purple couch embroidered with black against the other wall. A full length mirror was hung for Mia's convenience. There was also another set of French doors that led to a white marble balcony in her room as well.

Mia changed into her pajamas: a short, silk green nighty that barely came to mid-thigh. She was still ogling the room, when a knock at the door brought her out of her stupor. She opened the door and found Blaise.

He opened his mouth to say something, "..." and was speechless. Finally, after looking her up and down, he managed to say, "Hey."

Mia grinned at him. "Hey," she said happily.

"I was just checking to see if..if you want…my help…" he said staring at her semi-exposed chest, "with your breas- I mean with break..breaking in the place..?"

"Pardon me?" she responded thoroughly enjoying this.

Blaise gave her a sheepish smile, "…Um sorry it's been a long day…Just let me know if..if you need anything ok?"

"Ok I will." She told him. He turned around and began to walk back to his room. "And Blaise!" She called out.

"Yeah?" He asked spinning around.

"Thanks…for everything…and I'm really glad you're Head Boy." Mia admitted shyly.

"No problem and thanks."

She quickly closed the door before she could embarrass herself. _This year is going to be alright. I can just feel it…_And with that thought Hermione climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**That is the end of this chapter! I thoroughly enjoyed writing it and getting back into fanfic. Writing has always been able to relax me…Anyways give me your thoughts, opinions, and feedbacks. I appreciate it all, and as always review! **

**SlytherinHottie15**


End file.
